


21 Days

by igotfkinlimegreenandyellow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 1d is kinda mentioned, F/M, Michael is a girl, Muke - Freeform, Pining Luke Hemmings, a cliche baby project story, and became v egotistical, but only as background characters, but then luke got a stick up his bum, i'm sorry but not in this book, luke and kayla were friends when they were younger, medium paced burn, muke but its a hetero pairing this time around, so if you were looking for gayness, so then they stopped being friends, y'know that one where you have to take care of a fake baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotfkinlimegreenandyellow/pseuds/igotfkinlimegreenandyellow
Summary: Luke Hemmings and Mikayla Clifford were friends once upon a time. Then puberty hit Luke like a semi, and everyone wanted to be his friend, and he wanted to be everyone's friend but Mikayla didn't like the new Luke. Luke took joy in seeing her fire back at his pet names with some snarky remark, and no matter how many times Mikayla told him to fuck off, he was still persistent in trying to get the girl.or the one where Luke has liked his ex-best friend for 14 years but she thinks that he's been a manwhore for the past three and a half, then they get stuck doing a project together.





	21 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of background information on Luke and Mikayla's friendship, day 0 is the day the project is announced, and Kayla is unhappy but Luke couldn't be happier.

Luke has been pining over the same girl for the past 14 years. They used to be friends when they were younger, but after year ten came around, Luke got an ego bigger than Russia and Mikayla couldn't take it. Nobody thought that they would ever stop being friends. They had been friends since they were two and they were closer to each other than they were to their siblings.

But, Luke becoming popular was almost four years ago. Now they were in year thirteen and Luke was still secretly in love with his old friend.

Rumour had it that Luke had slept with almost every girl in year thirteen, but really, the girls had started the rumours themselves to gain more "friends" because Luke didn't want anyone else but what they knew as the mystery girl. It never did work out very well, but the girls were like, "Fuck it, oh, well." Mikayla wasn't one of those girls. She didn't even so much as breathe Luke's name when talking to anyone but him.

Health class rolled around one day and the teacher had assigned a new project. "I'll be picking your partners for this one," the teacher announced, only to be met with groans from the students. "Oh, calm down, this'll give you an opportunity to get to know someone else in the class better. Now, let's assign partners, and please don't move until I'm finished listing off the pairs. Liam P. and Harry S., Cara B. and Shawn M., Natalie D. and Alex R.," the teacher's voice droned on with minimal complaints from the children, until she got to the last pairing. "Luke H. and Mikayla C."

Mikayla seethed in her seat and didn't say anything, thinking that it'd be a stupid meaningless poster and she could do all the work without interacting with Luke.

Luke smiled to himself, glad that he got paired with Mikayla. 

"Uhm, Mrs. Fagan, you never specified what project we'll be working on," someone called out.

"Oh, forgive me! We'll be working on the baby project."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a shitty beginning and i'm sorry!!! it should get better next chapter : ) then again, this was only some establishment of things.


End file.
